Switch
by Nonohana Kizure
Summary: Reborn dan ratu Victoria membuat perjanjian. Ratu Victoria menukarkan chara dari anime Kuroshtsuji menjadi chara anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Begitu juga dengan Reborn. Bagaimanakah nasib Tsuna dan kawan-kawan berserta Ciel dan para pelayan?
1. Chapter 1

_____ Switch _____

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji itu punya Yana Toboso senpai sedangkan Katekyo

Hitman itu punya Amano Akira sensei

Rated: Eh… rated… T ajalah untuk mewaspadai beberapa kata kotor, tapi mungkin di chapter ini belum ada…

Warning: Beberapa kata yang harus di sensor dan juga beberapa adegan sadis

+ ¾ cerita ini KHR POV

* * *

KHR POV

Tsuna: Aku harus apa ??!!

Reborn: Berisik dame Tsuna !! (sambil nodongin pistol ke Tsuna)

Tsuna: Bagaiman bisa diam !!

Reborn: Apa masalahnya jika kau dan seluruh guardianmu serta beberapa anggota Varia bertukar tempat dengan orang lain dalam beberapa waktu saja…

Tsuna: Bagaimana bisa tenang !! Nanti yang menggantikanku kesekolah siapa ?! Kemudian memang anggota Varia mau ikut-ikutan dalam masalah ini ?!

Reborn: Tenang saja kenalanku itu juga akan mebuat seseorang bertukar tempat dengan mu. Lagi pula kyuu daime sudah menyetujui rencanaku… jadi anggota Varia mau tidak mau harus menerimanya.

Tsuna: Uh… (mulai kalah) tapi Reborn aku mau tau kenalanmu itu siapa ? (uda dapat firasat gak enak)

Reborn: Ratu Victoria dari dunia Kuroshitsuji

Tsuna: Gak mungkin !! Ratu Victoria kan uda lama mati !! eh maksudku meninggal…

Author: Waah Tsuna mendadak jadi pinter nih…

SFX: Duak !!

Author: Wadaou !!! (di tendang Reborn)

Tsuna: (Sweat Drop) O_O;

Reborn: Dia kenalanku dari dunia lain… (ngomong tanpa rasa bersalah)

Tsuna: Ke… kenalan dari dunia lain… (Jaw Drop)

Reborn: Tak usah dipikirkan…

Tsuna: *Tak usah dipikirkan…* Selain itu memangnya guardianku dan Varia mau ikut…

Reborn: Tenang saja itu gampang di atur. (matanya Reborn berkilat kaya yang biasanya ada di anime KHR)

* * *

Kuroshitsuji POV

Sebastian: Bocchan selamat pagi. Ini waktunya anda untuk bangun.

Ciel: Umm… wangi teh hari ini Darjeling ya…

Sebastian: Hebat seperti biasanya Bocchan…

Ciel: Rencana hari ini… (sambil minum teh buatan Sebastian)

Sebastian: Rencana hari ini adalah mengunjungi manor House pada pagi hari setelah sarapan, membuat stok mainan baru untuk perusahaan funtom dan juga menemui ratu Victoria pada sore hari yang akan datang ke sini

Ciel: Ratu Victoria datang kesini ada apa ?

Sebastian: Kalau tidak salah Ratu Victoria mau membicarakn hal penting dengan anda. Apa ada masalah bocchan?

Ciel: Tidak. Hanya saja, jangan membuat keluarga Phantomhive malu di depan Ratu untuk masalah menjamu tamu… mengerti Sebastian

Sebastian: Yes My Lord

* * *

KHR POV

Tsuna: Aku berangkat.

Nana: Hati-hati ya Tsun-kun

Tsuna: Ya…

Reborn: Oii… Tsuna!

Tsuna: Apalagi Reborn !!

Reborn: Jaga bicaramu !! (nodong Tsuna pake pistol)

Tsuna: HIIIEEE !!

Reborn: Jangan lupa sepulang dari sekolah nanti ajak para guardian mu kerumah mu.

Tsuna: Hibari-san dan Chrome juga !!

Reborn: Aku sudah menghubungi para anggota Varia untuk datang kesini hari ini dan masalah Hibari dan Mukuro biar aku yang urus.

Tsuna: Eh… oh…

Di Nanimori Chu

Gokudera: Selamat Pagi Juudaime !!

Tsuna: Pagi Gokudera-kun

Yamamoto: Osh… Tsuna !

Tsuna: Pagi Yamamoto

Gokudera: Oi… Yakyu baka bisakah kau lebih hormat sedikit pada Juudaime !!!

Yamamoto: Sudahlah lagi pula Tsuna juga tidak masalah, yakan Tsuna ?

Gokudera: Nani yo…!!!

Tsuna: Tidak apa-apa Gokudera-kun aku juga tidak keberatan…

Gokudera: Tapi… Juudaime…

Tsuna: Oh ya… Selain itu Reborn meminta ku agar kalian berkumpul di rumahku seusai sekolah

Gokudera: Reborn-san… sebenarnya ada apa ?

Yamamoto: Sepertinya menarik !!!

Gokudera: Urusai Yakyu Baka !!

Yamamoto: Ahahahahaha… jangan bicara begitu Gokudera kalau kau sering marah-marah nanti cepat tua lho…

Gokudera: Ku bunuh kau… (ngeluarin dynamite nya)

Author: Ck ck… mari kita tinggalkan pertarungan antara dua orang bodoh itu…

Kyoko: Tsuna-kun…

Tsuna: eh Kyoko-chan ada apa ?

Kyoko: Sebetulnya aku dan Haru-chan akan kerumahmu sore ini dan membawa cake yang kita bikin bersama kemarin…

Tsuna: Eh benarkah !! Arigato Kyoko-chan…

Kyoko: Tidak masalah…

Bel Sekolah: Teng Teng…

* * *

Di ruang Komite disiplin

Hibari: Huahm…

Reborn: Ciaossu. Hibari

Hibari: Akambo ka… apakah kau hari ini mau bertarung melawann ku !! (ngeluarin tonfanya + bangun dari sofa kesayangannya)

Reborn: Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu pada mu bahwa sepulang sekolah kau 'harus' ke rumah Tsuna

Hibari: Kalau aku bilang tidak mau…

Reborn: Kau akan melewatkan kesempatan menyenangkan…

Hibari: Menyenangkan… (langsung nurunin tonfanya)

Reborn: Disana akan ada Rokudo Mukuro dan juga Xanxus, tetapi bukan itu yang kusebut menyenangkan…

Hibari: Kalau bukan masalah si monyet dan banci apa lagi ?

Reborn: Kau lihat saja nanti…

* * *

Kuroshitsuji POV

Ciel: Haah… capek…

Sebastian: Apakah anda baik-baik saja bocchan…

Ciel: Ah… ngomong-ngomong Sebastian buatkan aku Lemon Pie untuk cemilannya ya…

Sebastian: Tidak bisa ! Sore ini Ratu Victoria akan datang berkunjung jadi anda tidak bisa makan apapun untuk cemilan !

Ciel: Tch ! Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai membuat nama phantomhive malu didepan Ratu.

Sebastian: Yes My Lord

Di dapur

Sebastian: Nah sekarang saatnya siap-siap. Mumpung para pelayan sedang tidak rebut saya harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya…

Author: Kalo mau tau para pelayan-pelayan bodoh itu dimana… mereka lagi di kunciin di gudang ama Sebastian + diiket kecuali Tanaka… soalnya Tanaka gak bikin repot

* * *

Di gudang

Bart: Dasar Sebastian !! Bilang saja tidak mau dibantu !! Tapi jangan ikat kami seperti ini !!

Finnie: Aku lapar…

Meilline: Gelap…

Tanaka: Hoh hoh hoh

Kembali di dapur

Beberapa jam kemudian

Sebastian: Nah sudah selesai. Jamuan makan paling mewah keluarga Phantomhive !

Bel: ting ting ting

Sebastian: ada apa lagi sih bocchan ?

Ruang kerja Ciel

Ciel: Sebastian apakah Ratu Victoria masih lama lagi…

Sebastian: Tidak. Seharusnya 30 menit lagi mereka akan tiba. apakah ada masalah bcchan ?

Ciel: Tidak aku hanya merasa jiwa lapar akan rasa manis cake berontak…

Sebastian: * **Bocah **ini selalu suka seenaknya sendiri* Haah… setidaknya bersabarlah sedikit lagi bocchan…

Ciel: Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan…

Author: Selagi adu mulut antara Master dan Butlernya kita akan pindah halauan ke KHR POV

* * *

KHR POV

Di perjalanan pulang

Tsuna: Haah… akhirnya selesai juga…

Gokudera: Apakah anda baik-baik saja Juudaime ?

Tsuna: (Sweat Drop) Aku tidak apa-apa Gokudera-kun sungguh…

Yamamoto: Hahaha !! Kau selalu khawatir pada Tsuna Gokudera !! Sekali-kali bersikaplah santai… benarkan Tsuna ?

Ryohei: benar Tako Head kau tidak perlu terlalu hormat to the extreme

Gokudera: Apa kau bilang Yakyu Baka, Grass Head !! Aku khawatir pada Juudaime begini karena aku adalah tangan kanan Juudaime !!

Tsuna: Eh… tenanglah Gokudera-kun…

Haru: Tsuna-san !!!

Tsuna: Eh… Haru…

Haru: Tsuna-san selalu tampan (?!) seperti biasanya

Tsuna: He… (Sweat Drop) -_-;

Kyoko: Semangat seperti biasanya Tsuna-kun

Tsuna: Kyoko-chan…

Reborn: Sampai kapan kau mau membuat anggota Varia menunggu Tsuna (muncul dari kandang anjing)

Tsuna: HUUWWAA !!! Reborn sejak kapan kau disitu ?!!

Reborn: Itu tidak penting. Apa selain itu kau ingiin melihat mama ketakutan oleh orang-orang Varia dan Rokudo Mukuro… bisa-bisa saja mama dikendalikan Mukuro.

Tsuna: Waah… aku benar-benar lupa soal itu !!! Minna ayo semua nya cepat ke rumah ku (sambil lari)

Gokudera: Wa… Juudaime Tunngu…

Haru: Tunggu aku Tsuna-san…

Ryohei: Apakah ini jogging sampai ke rumah sawada… aku tidak akan kalah to the extreme !!!

Yamamoto: Tampaknya ini akan sangat menyenangkan !!

Kyoko: Matte yo… Onii-chan

Reborn: Hmm… Tinggal mengurus permasalahannya saja semuanya akan selesai

* * *

Author Massage

Author: Karena kita kelamaan di bagian KHR jadi saya ketinggalan bagian Ratu Victorianya datang deh… -_- (Author di timpukin Readers)

SFX: DUUAAK !!! DUUAAK !!!

Author: Waadoww !!! Sakit !!! siapa yang mukul !!!

Aula: SIING…

Author: (Sweat Drop) Yah… sudalah balik lagi ke Kuroshitsuji POV

* * *

Kuroshitsuji POV

Ratu Victoria: Jadi Ciel bagaimana pendapatmu ?

Ciel: (Masih cengo)… tapi Ratu bukan maksud saya tidak sopan tapi… siapa yang akan mengurus semua pekerjaan saya ?

Ratu Victoria: Tenang saja semua pekerjaanmu akan di urus oleh orang yang akan bertukar tempat dengan mu…

Ciel: Tapi Ratu siapakah gerangan orang yang akan ditukarkan oleh saya ?

Ratu Victoria: Orang itu adalah didikan teman baikku di dunia lain pasti dapat di percaya.

Ciel: Hmm… baiklah saya setuju Ratu…

Ratu Victoria: Bagus !! Masing-masing dari kalian nanti akan di beri peran dan peran itu harus dijalankan sebaik mungkin.

Ciel: Saya mengerti.

Ratu Victoria: Baiklah Ciel itu saja yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu… nanti tugas peran-perannya akan kuberikan pada mu besok.

Ciel: Saya mengerti Ratu.

Ratu Victoria: Bagus !!

Beberapa saat setelah Ratu Victoria pergi

Sebastian: Apakah ini akan baik-baik saja bocchan ?

Ciel: Tenang saja !! Game yang diberikan Ratu kepadaku pasti aku yang menang ! Dan kau Sebastian lakukan peranmu dengan baik apapun yang terjadi !

Sebastian: (smirk) Yes My Lord

* * *

KHR POV

Tsuna: Tadaima…

Gokudera: Maaf mengganggu

Yamamoto + Ryohei: Selamat sore

Kyoko + Haru: Permisi

Nana: Selamat datang. Wah… Tsun-kun kau tak bilang akan banyak tamu hari ini…

Tsuna: Gome Kaa-san…

Nana: Oh… ya teman-teman mu yang lain sudah menunggu di kamarmu…

All: Yang lain ?

Di kamar Tsuna

Xanxus: Kenapa sampah sialan itu lama sekali !!!

Tsuna dan kawan-kawan (kecuali Kyoko ama Haru soalnya lagi di dapur) masuk kekamar dan terkejut akan kedatangan Varia + Kokuyo gang yang datang lebih dulu

Lambo: Nyahaha !!! Lambo-san is the best !!!

Gokudera: Ke-kenapa ada bocah tiara disini

Author: *Tumben si Gokudera gak peduliin Lambo !!!* OoO

Bell: Kishishi sudah lama tidak bertamu dynamite boy

Yamamoto: Squ-Squalo !!

Squalo: Voi !!! Katana Boy lama tidak berjumpa

Ryohei: Lu-Lusuria !!! Kau masih hidup

Lusuria: Nahai… Boxing boy…

Tsuna: Xan-Xanxus

Xanxus: Yo… Sampah !

Mukuro: Kufufufu… ku harap kau tidak lupa padaku Vongola…

Tsuna: HIIEE !!! Mukuro !!!

Hibari: Yo… Herbivora aku sudah datang… siapa yang mau aku kami kurosu duluan . (Muncul dari jendela kamar Tsuna)

Tsuna: HUUWAA !!!! Hibari-san !!

Reborn: Tampaknya semuanya sudah berkumpul.

Tsuna: Apa maksud semua ini ?? Kenapa semuanya berkumpul begini ??!

Lambo: Reborn !! Siapkan dirimu !!! (Nyiapin granat)

SFX: DUUAAK !!

Lambo: HUUWAA !! (Kesandung kakinya Reborn pas lagi lari)

SFX: BLAAAR !!!

Lambo: HUUUUWAAAA !!!

Levi: (Pundung) *Aku kalah oleh sapi bodoh itu…*

Reborn: Diam dulu dame Tsuna. Aku akan menjelaskannya…

Mukuro: Kufufufu… jadi apa yang akan kau jelaskan arcobaleno ?

Reborn: aku sudah menjelaskan tadi pagi pada dame Tsuna d-

Xanxus: Jangan banyak bicara sampah langsung saja ke inti cerita

Reborn: Diam monyet !! Jadi aku akan menukarkan posisi kalian untuk beberapa saat oleh orang lain.

All (kecuali Tsuna): Hahh…

Reborn: Benar orang lain itu adalah kepercayaan teman dekatku.

Hibari: Memangnya siapa Herbivora lemah teman mu itu akambo ?

Reborn: Ratu Victoria

Squalo: VOOI !!! Gak mungkin !!! Ratu Victoria udah lama mati berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu !!

Gokudera: Betul Reborn-san Ratu Victoria sudah lama meninggal…

Xanxus: Bah !! Aku gak menyangka bahwa ada arcobaleno yang sebodoh ini !! HAHAHAHA !!

Levi: Aku akan selalu percaya padamu bos…

Viper: Bodoh… semua dunia juga tau bahwa Ratu Victoria udah lama mati…

Lusuria: KYAAAA !!! Ratu Victoria jadi Zombie !!!

Reborn: (Ngelempar Squalo, Gokudera, Viper, Levi, Lusuria & Xanxus ama Bom)

SFX: BLAAR

Reborn: dengarkan penjelasan ku samapi selesai ! Dia adalah orang dari dunia lain dan juga masih hidup di dunia itu.

Xanxus: Aku menolak ! Aku tak mau ikut permainan sampah seperti itu !

Reborn: Sayang sekali… padahal kalau kau ikut dan mejalankan peran mu dengan baik, kau akan di beri hadiah oleh Kyuudaime apapun yang kau mau…

All (kecuali Tsuna): Benar ?? O.O

Reborn: Ya sudahlah kalau tidak mau… aku akan memberitahu pada Ratu Victoria bahwa perjanjian batal… (ngubah Leon jadi HP)

All (lagi-lagi Tsuna tidak ada): Kami ikut !!!

Reborn: (Smirk) Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memberikan peran kepada kalian besok pagi dan kalian pada siang harinya akan di tukarkan posisi oleh orang lain itu…

All: (Silent)

Tsuna: *Hah… apa yang sebenarnya di rencanakan Reborn ??*

~ to be continued ~

Author: Haaah… akhirnya selese juga… mau dibilang ada humor juga gak kata-kata kasarnya juga belum ada disini pendek pula !!!

All: (Sweat Drop)

Author: Yak… pokoknya jangan lupa di review ya… di kritik juga gak apa-apa malah bagus… klo ada yang salah nanti bisa kubenerin deh… ^^ Pokoknya yang udah mau baca nih fanfic makasih ya… ^__^


	2. Chapter 2

_____ Switch _____

Nonohana: Yo… para readers Switch balik lagi nih chapter 2nya… Oh… ya… ngomong-ngomong kemaren kalo para readers gak bisa review ma-

Xanxus: Bah kayak ada yang mau review fanfic sampah ini !!!!

Nonohana: Maaf ya… soalnya ada kesalahan teknis… yang buat apa entahlah itu… :p saya lupa enable jadi mohon maaf dan juga saya lupa ngasih taunya setting waktunya pas udah selesai masalah future arc… jadi mohon maaf sekali lagi… L (pura-pura gak dengerin omongan si 'sampah maniak')

Xanxus: Kuubah kau jadi abu sampah !!!

Nonohana: *Mati saya* Yah… sudah Tsuna !!! Ciel !!! Tolong bacaiin disclaimer ya !!! Saya lagi di ambang kematian nih !!! XD (Lari dari tembakan 'El Directo'nya sampah maniak)

Tsuna: HUUUWAAA !!! Nonohana-san !!!

Ciel: Yah… sudah kalo begitu… Sebastian kau yang baca disclaimernya aja this is an order.

Sebastian: *Bocah ini…* Yes My Lord…

Tsuna: Eh… itu… Katekyo Hitman Reborn bukan punya Nonohana-san biarpun sampai mati… tapi Katekyo Hitman Reborn punya Amano Akira sensei

Sebastian: Kuroshitsuji bukan punya Nonohana… tapi Kuroshitsuji hanya milik Yana Toboso senpai.

Chapter 2

Kuroshitsuji POV

Sebastian: Selamat pagi Bocchan. Ini waktunya anda untuk bangun.

Ciel: Huah… 5 menit lagi…

Sebastian: Tidak bisa. Karena itu bisa membuat jadwal kita terlambat

Ciel: … sarapannya pagi ini apa… (langsung bangun)

Sebastian: Sarapan hari ini adalah Toast, Campagne & Scone… anda mau yang mana ?

Ciel: um… Campagne

Sebastian: Lalu untuk minumnya… susu sapi yang masih segar.

Ciel: *Sapi…* Lho kok tumben bukan teh ?

Sebastian: Karena hari ini 'spesial' jadi saya berencana untuk membuat minumannya yang lain. Apa anda keberatan ?

Ciel: Tidak… hanya kaget saja…

Sebastian: *Bocah ini dikasih yang lain malah sok gak mau giliran gak dikasih malah mau*

KHR POV

Reborn: Tsuna okiyo… asa dasou…

Tsuna: 5 menit lagi…

Reborn: Apa boleh buat terpaksa mengunakan cara kasar…

Tsuna: Baik-baik aku bangun !!

Reborn: Oh… kau sudah bangun. Padahal aku baru saja mau membangun kan mu. (Megang bom yang buat meriam)

Tsuna: *Untung udah bangun duluan*…

Reborn: Apa lagi yang kau tunggu ? Cepat siap-siap atau kau akan terlambat.

Tsuna: Ah… iya

Author note: Beberapa saat kemudian

Tsuna: Aku berangkat.

Nana: Selamat berangkat.

Futa: Hati-hati Tsuna-nii

Lambo: Bahaha !!! Tsuna ketika kau pulang ayo main.

Reborn: Jangan lupa ajak para guardian mu kesini dan juga Haru dan Kyoko.

Tsuna: Iya-iya… (Sweat Drop)

Reborn: (Smirk)…

Kuroshitsuji POV

Ciel: Jadi bagaimana apakah surat dari Ratu sudah datang…

Sebastian: Sudah bocchan. Tapi disini tertulis baru boleh dibaca pukul 5.30 sore. Bagaimana ini bocchan ?

Ciel: Yah sudah. Kalo begitu apa jadwal hari ini ?

Sebastian: Mumpung ada kejadian yang tak terduga, maka saya menghapuskan semua jadwal pertemuan.

Ciel: Eh… kenapa ?

Sebastian: Apa anda bisa sepercaya semudah itu pada orang yang bertukar tempat itu ?

Ciel: Tidak juga sih…

Sebastian: Maka dari itu saya membuat jadwal sampai jam 5 sore anda harus mengerjakan semua pekerjaan anda sampai sekitar 6 bulan kedepan. (Smirk)

Ciel: Apa ?!!

Sebastian: Ups.. sudah lewat 5 menit dari jadwal. Jadi (sambil naro tumpukan kertas) selamat bekerja.

Ciel: Uh… uh… (jaw drop) -_-ll

KHR POV

Disekolah

Gokudera: Juudaime selamat pagi !

Tsuna: Pagi Gokudera-kun

Yamamoto: Osh… Tsuna.

Tsuna: Pagi Yamamoto.

Gokudera: Sudah berkali-kali ku bilang Yakyu baka !!! Sedikit sopanlah pada Juudaime !!!

Tsuna: Tenanglah Gokudera-kun. Aku juga tidak masalah.

Gokudera: Tapi Juudaima…

Yamamoto: Lihatkan Tsuna tidak masalah.

Gokudera: Apa kau bilang !!

Tsuna: Sudahlah kalian berdua. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kalian akan mengikuti permainan yang diberikan Reborn pada kalian ?

Gokudera: Tentu saja aku akan ikut Juudaima !!

Yamamoto: Sepertinya ini menarik jadi aku ikut saja.

Tsuna: Memangnya keinginan kalian apa ? Kan Reborn bilang kalau kalian bisa menjalankan peran dengan baik maka kalian akan diberikan hadiah apapun dari Kyuudaime.

Gokudera: Kalau aku pasti akan meminta untuk menjadi tangan kanan Juudaime !!

Tsuna: *Seperti biasanya…* Kalau Yamamoto ?

Yamamoto: Aku eh… apa ya ? Aku belum memikirkannya.

Tsuna: *Di sebelah sini hebat sekali ada orang yang mau ikut tanpa peduli hadiahnya*

Kyoko: Pagi Tsuna-kun. Tampaknya hari ini kalian semua semangat sekali.

Tsuna: Eh pagi Kyoko-chan…

Kyoko: Kalian sedang membicarakan apa ?

Tsuna: Oh ya Kyoko-chan… Reborn mengajak kau dan Haru kerumah… katanya aka nada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan…

Kyoko: Kebetulan sekali… hari ini aku dan Haru-chan akan kerumah mu lagi untuk belajar masak oleh Bianchi sensei…

Tsuna: Oh… begitu ya… sempurna…

Bel Sekolah: Midori tanabiku nanimori no…

Kuroshitsuji POV

Sebastian: Bocchan ini waktunya cemilan sore.

Ciel: Hah… akhirnya…

Sebastian: Cemilan hari ini adalah 'Devil Chocolato Cake' beserta teh hijau yang daunnya langsung diambil dari Indonesia.

Author: *Bujuk Ciel cemilannya enak banget… jadi mau !!!*

Ciel: Sekarang jam berapa ? (sambil makan Devil Chocolato Cake)

Sebastian: Sekarang masih jam 4 sore. Jadi bocchan harus bersabar sebentar lagi untuk membuka surat dari Ratu.

Ciel: Aku mengerti kau tidak usah memberitahukan aku hal itu lagi.

Sebastian: Dari pada membahas soal surat mengapa bocchan tidak melanjutkan pekerjaan bocchan lagi.

Ciel: Tch…

KHR POV

Tsuna: Akhirnya pulang juga…

Haru: Tsuna-san apakah anda baik-baik saja ?

Tsuna: Eh… aku baik-baik saja Haru…

Gokudera: Kau lihat sendiri kan baka omna bahwa Juudaime baik-baik !!!

Yamamoto: Sudahlah Gokudera. Harusnya kau harus lebih sabar kepada perempuan.

Ryohei: Benar Tako Head kau harus lebih sabar to the extreme.

Kyoko: Apakah kau baik-baik saja Haru-chan ?

Haru: Iya. Aku baik-baik saja

Tsuna: Lebih baik kita cepat kerumahku aku khawatir dengan keadaan 'rumah'ku…

All: Ah… iya…

Kuroshitsuji POV

Sebastian: Bocchan ini sudah waktunya anda membuka surat dari Ratu.

Ciel: Sudah waktunya ya.

Sebastian: Ini suratnya bocchan:

Ciel: (Mulai ngebaca halaman depan)… apa ini ? Sekali membaca ini tak boleh menolak peran yang sudah diberikan ?

Sebastian: Mungkin ini maksudnya sekali membaca tidak boleh menolak lagi.

Ciel: Dasar kalau itu aka juga sudah tau… (mulai ngelanjutin baca suratnya)… i-ini !!

Sebastian: Apakah ada yang salah dengan pembagian peran tersebut bocchan ?

Ciel: Baca sendiri (nyerahin suratnya ke Sebastian)

Sebastian: (Mulai ngebaca surat)… Ini !!! Apa sebenrnya maksudnya !!!

Author: Selagi dua orang itu shock aka nisi suratnya maka kita langsung pindah ke KHR POV

KHR POV

Di kamar Tsuna

Xanxus: Kau lama sampah !!

Squalo: Voi !!! Kau ingin membuatku karatan ya !!!

Tsuna: Maaf…

Reborn: tampaknya semuanya sudah datang.

Xanxus: Yah… yah… teruslah berbicara seperti itu sampah arcobaleno !!! Langsung saja keinti masalah !!!

Reborn: Diam monyet !!! Aku harus memberitahu kalian 1 hal.

Mukuro: Kufufu… apa itu arcobaleno ?

Reborn: Diam dulu banci !! Kalau kalian sudah membaca surat ini kalian tidak boleh menolak peran yang sudah diberikan apapun yang terjadi.

Tsuna: Aku mengerti jadi berikan suratnya.

Reborn: (Nyerahin suratnya ke Tsuna + smirk)

All: (Pada ngabaca surat)

Isi Surat

Tsuna = Ciel

Mukuro = Sebastian

Gokudera = Bart

Yamamoto = Maylane

Hibari = Finnie

Haru = Elizhabet

Xanxus = Pluto (Anjing)

Squalo = Undertaker

Lussurian = Grell

Levi = Almarhum Madam Red

Ryohei = Agni

Lambo = Shoma

Bell = Aberline

Viper = Sir Randall

Kyoko = Angela

Byakuran = Ash

End Isi Surat

All: (Shock)

Tsuna: Reborn kenapa disini ada Byakura ?!

Xanxus: OOOIII SAMPAH !!!! KENAPA AKU JADI ANJING ??!!!

Reborn: Masalah Byakuran itu gampang tak usah dipikirkan, dan untuk masalah peran kalian tak bisa menolaknya lagi…

All (kecuali Xanxus + Hibari): (Pada nahan ketawa)

Author: Kalau ingin tau kenapa Hibari gak ketawa… jelas buat apa dia nahan ketawa gak guna…

Xanxus: Aku menolak !!!

Reborn: Kalau begitu kau mati !!

All: (Silent)…

Reborn: Nah kalau begitu besok pagi kita akan berangkat ke dunia lain…

All: (Sweat drop) O_O;

Kuroshitsuji POV

Ciel: Bagaimana menghubungi si yaoi shinigami itu (udah sadar dari shock)

Sebastian: Entahlah…

??: Sebas-chan !!! aku datang

Ciel: Grell !!! Ngapain kau datang kesini ?!!

Grell: Kalian jahat !!! Aku datang kesini karena ada tugas di London

Sebastian: (Membatu di tempat)

Ciel: *Kesempatan !* Grell kau ikut memainkan sebuah game denganku !!!

Grell: Hah… buat apa ?? Aku tidak punya urusan dengan anak kecil seperti mu…

Ciel: Hah… saying sekali… padahal jika kau mau mengikuti gamenya dan memerankannya dengan baik maka aku ingin memberikan Sebastian selama 1 minggu penuh…

Sebastian: (Shock)

Grell: 1 minggu bersama Sebas-chan… AKU IKUT !!!

Sebastian: (More shock)

Ciel: Oke… nah sisanya gampang besok pagi aja diberitahunya…

Sebastian: Apakah anda serius akan perkataan anda tadi bocchan…

Ciel: Iya.

Sebastian: *Bocah ini seenaknya saja menjual orang*

Ciel: Tapi kalau kau mengikuti peranmu labih baik dari pada si yaoi itu… kau tidak jadi kuberikan selama 1 minggu penuh mengerti.

Sebastian: Yes My Lord.

Tobe continued

Nonohana: Hah… akhirnya bisa kabur juga dari sampah maniak itu…

Xanxus: Seenaknya kau menjadikan ku sebagai anjing !!! Kubunuh kau (nembakin el directo lagi)

Nonohana: HUUWAAA !!! yah sudah mumpung nyawa saya terancam bahaya say sudahi dulu sampai sini…

Xanxus: JANGAN KABUR !!!

Nonohana: KAABBURR !!! dan untuk para readers jangan lupa di review ya…


End file.
